The Twins That Were United
by Jeni
Summary: My first attempt at poetry. Pretty much a poem set in an alternate universe where Andros never meets the Turbo Rangers. Please R&R!


The Twins That Were United  
By Jeni  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban and not me.  
Author's note: This is my first (and only) attempt at poetry. Please tell me what you think!  
  
  
The darkness of a killer's eye,   
Blinded by the light,  
Forbade hope to no one,   
'twas distant in the night.  
Then out of the dawning era,  
Straight from Hell itself,  
A beast so bent and misshapen,  
With lava pouring down.  
In glee he grabbed a child,  
ignorant of her twin,  
he grabbed the young sweet child,  
and changed her he did then.  
Her brother was left in anger,  
and in fear and fury he shook,   
the being cackled madly,  
for the child's sister he took.  
The clouds unleashed their sorrow,  
in terror of what had been done,  
at the beast leaving the brother,   
the tears streaming down his face.  
'I'll find you someday, my sister,'  
he mouthed into the sky,   
as rain and power and sorrow, dripped into his eye.  
And now ten years later,  
The sister he meets again.  
Unknowing to the both of them,   
their fighting their own kin.  
The sister raised her royal staff,  
fury in her eyes.  
'You killed my twin brother!' she cried,  
'And for that you shall die.'  
The brother raised his sword in defense  
and matched her eye to eye,  
'My teammates were killed because of you-  
it is you who shall die.'  
A smirk appeared upon the sister's lips  
and she stood with natural grace.  
'I destroyed your entire planet;   
you're the last of your own race.'  
With a howl of anger he moved,  
to strike her dead himself,  
to kill the evil Queen before him,  
but instead was struck himself.  
He whirled around quickly,  
helmet hiding his face,  
to see a monster looming behind him-  
the Queen's evil lackey-  
and far more dangerous to face.  
He scrambled away from the two evil beings;  
they were lackey's to Dark Specter himself,  
His astro blaster he clutched in his hand,  
'Shoot them!' His mind did howl.  
The anger burned inside his eyes,  
hidden within his visor.  
Brother and sister squared off to fight,  
neither knew the wiser.  
The sister hating her flesh and blood-  
he had killed her dear twin brother.  
The brother sized his enemy up;  
his teammates she had killed,  
A great big gaping hole in his soul  
only his twin could fill.  
They squared off to fight again,  
neither were aware,  
of the tearing sensation the monster felt;  
for truly he did care.  
The Queen he loved so dearly,  
fought as if possessed.  
Would she kill her own twin brother? The beast nodded, 'yes.'  
But the brother was a fighter,  
a warrior dressed in red,  
hatred and agony obvious,  
in his heart everyday he bled.  
His sister had been stolen from him,  
they had taken his precious twin,  
Recruited to protect his planet,  
his powers he did win.  
The battle would end in sadness,  
the siblings both would die,  
Killed by the darkness,  
the darkness of a killer's eye.  
He shook his head quite firmly,  
his Queen he did love,  
And if to make her happy,  
the secret he would divulge.  
The lockets on the combats   
were identical,  
as were the twins,  
beneath the Queen's make-up,  
and under the red rangers suit,  
Neither saw the resemblance-  
it was impossible to coop!  
The beast roared in anger,  
and the combats became still;  
staring at the lackey,  
who suddenly could not kill.  
The Queen did not trust the ranger,  
nor did he trust her,  
Shame flooded the lackey's soul;  
it was he she should not trust!  
He dropped to his knee for forgiveness;  
his Queen so precious still.  
'My Queen, do not attack him!' he cried.  
'It is not your true will.' In sorrow he continued,  
his voice an anguished wail.  
'Your brother you do love, do not slay him now.'  
The Queen kneeled beside him, staff still clenched in hand.  
'Tell me what you do know.'   
This was her command.  
The anguish in him was obvious,  
his head he bowed in shame.  
And in a heartbroken wail this he did now claim:  
'O, my dear sweet Princess. Your brother was not slain.  
You stand there beside him now;  
you've been fighting him in vain.'  
To the brother he turned to now,  
desperation in his eyes.  
'Do not blame her for your team and planet's demise;  
her fault it 'twas not.  
Dark Specter's spell provoked her,  
she knew not that she did harm you,  
her dear own twin brother,  
Or beside you she would have been.'  
To this the red-clad warrior replied,  
his voice so clear and strong,  
'Dark Specter shall pay dearly   
for all the ones that are lost.  
My sister, do not fear,  
remain with her now I will.  
Join us now and you shall be her protector still.'  
The Queen now turned to her brother,  
her dear, sweet twin brother,  
'No, my sweet, sweet brother.  
Ecliptor shall protect us both,  
we shall rid the universe of evil,  
be it Kings or Queens-or both.  
Wherever evil is found  
we shall be found there, too.  
Fighting side by side valiantly,   
fighting for what is true.'  
To the lackey she did turn to now,  
and addressed it so near tears,  
'And you, my dear Ecliptor,  
set aside your fears.  
'Twas not your fault what happened.  
We are united now. Forever and ever we will be,  
And I have my brother now.'  
She turned with grace to her brother,  
her eyes filling up with tears,  
'Forgive me, my dear brother,  
for what I did past years.'  
The brother unclasped his helmet,  
and off his head it came.  
'I hold you not responsible;  
it would be a foolish claim.  
Don't worry, my sweet sister,  
'Twas not your fault they were slain.'  
They stood together side by side,   
arms linked as one  
And then to Ecliptor's great surprise,  
together they looked like one.  
Beneath the Queen's makeup,   
and the Red Ranger's suit.  
Obvious, it was quite now,  
They both had the one same root.  
Brother and sister united! And together they did rule.  
  
  
Well, that's it. My first attempt at poetry. Please tell me what you think!  



End file.
